WK: Power of Nature - Episode 39 - 40 - Eris' Wrath (season finale)
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with Soul Rider. In the astonishing season finale, Eris free herself from her stone prison, and kidnaps Mina, to "finish her work". Will the Wild Kratts save her in time, and free their world from the Age of Darkness she's planning to unleash again?


**Two wolves made of shadows with gold eyes ran through the thicket of trees that lead to the garden. Standing there was the statue, but it was cracking. The wild dogs bowed to the statue.**

"You have arrived just in time, my friends," the distorted voice said. "It is time for our plans to be set in motion."

"We await your order, our lady," Paris said. "But remember if you will please: the brothers are ours. So let's not have any real harm done to them."

"Dabio! We turned to the wrong way again, you dimwit!" they heard a voice. It was Donita Donata.

"How many wrong turn must you have us make before-" As Donita and Dabio come out of the woods, they saw the strange creatures and screamed.

"SILENCE!" The distorted voice was heard by them, making both of them get quiet.

"W-who are you?" Donita shivered, trying to get calm.

"My name is not important. Have you ever heard of the Wild Kratts?" The fashionista huffed at that name.

"Heard of them? I am stopped by them. Always ruining my fashion line of live jewelry."

"Live jewelry, you say? Hmm... how about this? You help me and my friends deal with the Wild Kratts, and you'll be free to make as much creature jewelry as you want." Donita thought about this.

"Can I have the younger Kratt Brother to make my gemstones?" she asked. Paris growled.

"Don't get too cocky, mortal!" he barked, making her yelp that it can talk. "That one is my future vessel! He's mine!"

"Yes... yes, fights, anger, hatred... sooo appreciated!" The statue's eyes glowed, and its stone surface finally cracked itself to pieces, with a dark glow that surprised all of them.

* * *

Koki was adjusting the Tortuga' systems, while Bite-Size hunt mosquitoes. It seemed like a very calm day.

Aviva was outside, testing out her new tessens. Martin, Chris and Mina were watching nearby. With a big wave, she created a blast of wind in their direction, which nearly blew them off their feet.

"Woah! Now that's a rush of air!" Martin commented.

"I'll say! I was nearly sent flying!" Mina added.

Suddenly, they received a call on the screen.

"I'll get it!" Koki said.

She went to answer it. Coming on the screen was a worried Laura and Tania.

"Wild Kratts! Thank goodness!" Laura said rather fast.

"We have a big problem happening here!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Woah, calm down, girls. I'll go get the team." Bambrick exited the room for a moment. She came back with the rest of the crew.

* * *

"It's like the weather went berserk! It's raining chocolate! And popcorn is growing on farms, and trees are upside down..." Tania explained nervously.

"And that's not even the half of it!" Laura finished telling the crew what was going on.

"That's impossible! Cool that it's raining chocolate and growing popcorn, but impossible!" Jimmy said.

"How and why is that happening?" Chris asked the girls.

"We don't know! One moment, it's all sunny and then all of a sudden, we're getting buried under chocolate bars by cotton candy clouds!" Tania told them.

"What? Even clouds out of cotton candy?" Martin questioned. "Now that's impossible."

"HELP!" Aidan yelled, being chased by an enormous frog.

"Oh no! Aidan!" the woman with glasses shrieked. "Please, Wild Kratts! You have to hurry!"

"We're on it!" Chris told her. The girls hung up. Jimmy ran to the flight controls and immediately, the Tortuga took off.

While in the stratosphere, Jimmy spotted pink clouds over their destination. "Those must be the cotton candy clouds," he said. Mina shivered.

"S-something dark is afoot," she murmured.

The Wild Kratts looked down.

"More dark clouds?" Chris asked himself. "Maybe they are behind all this chaos! They love causing trouble!"

"Or whoever is controlling them!" Aviva suggested.

"Let's just hurry and land! They need us!" Martin told everybody.

"Right!" Jimmy replied, setting the Tortuga down in the park.

Aviva huddled up all the pink clouds with her tessens, and Chris wrapped them up with his vines.

"They're running away!" Mina said, seeing the dark clouds escaping.

"Probably scared because we foiled their schemes many times," Koki said.

"Okay, but how are we going to get rid of this?" Martin asked himself. "I like candy, but not that much."

"Aidan! Here!" Chris called the boy, having an idea. The kid ran quickly to his side, and the giant frog swallowed all the clouds.

"Now that's just cartoony," Aviva said.

"And I don't think that's going to sit too well in Tuba's stomach," Martin pointed out.

"Whoops."

"Guardians! Guardians!" Luna called frantically, flying over to them. She panted from pumping her wings so much. "Lady... Hermia... needs... to speak with you... about this situation!"

* * *

In her temple, Mother Nature floated around in circles, worried about the danger that was approaching.

"Mom!" Mina called, entering with the crew. "We came as soon as we could!"

"Is the situation related to trees upside down?" Chris asked.

"And cotton candy clouds?" Martin added.

"And..." Chris was interrupted by Mother Nature's calm touch.

"Guardians, the world is in grave danger," she explained. "But also, YOU'RE in danger. For SHE has returned."

"She?" Koki questioned.

"My... my sister Eris." The crew gasped.

"The goddess of discord?" Martin asked, remembering what their friends told him and Chris about her.

"The one that killed Terra, Pyce and Rose?" Chris said.

"And the one that attacked Flora and Mina?" Aviva spoke.

"... Yes. She had escaped from her stone prison and has allied herself with the Lupus, Paris and Maximilian. And even two new allies which you know well." She took a flower from her hair and held it up. A ball of light came and showed two familiar people.

"Donita and Dabio!" they proclaimed.

"Well, better them then Zach," Jimmy said, receiving a slap on the neck from Aviva. "OUCH!"

"But why does she hate you that much?" Chris said.

"It was her jealousy that made her choose this way," Hermia said, picking another flower from her hair and turning it into a screen.

_"Eris and I grew up under the care of Gaia, the first Mother Nature for many centuries._

_Eris was convinced that she would be a good Mother Nature, because her magic was splendid. But it needs more than magic and perfection to be chosen. _

_Kindness and compassion are also essential, and Eris was weaker on this point._

_So, when Gaia announced that her day was coming, she chose me as heir instead of Eris._

_"But, Mother... my magic is not perfect," a teenage Hermia said, uncertain of that. "I'm not sure I'll take care of everything."_

_"Or course you will," Gaia said, with a serene voice. "Your compassion and love are admirable, and I'm sure your magic will become better each and every day." She put the flower crown on Hermia's head, making Eris irritated._

_The blonde girl left the ceremony before Gaia could even talk, and Hermia smiled weakly to the audience. _

_"All hail Mother Nature's heir!" Luna said. She was still a human at that time: her hair was blue, and her dress was yellow._

_Eris was so upset that she ran away from the temple, and ended up searching for help in the wrong place: the Underworld._

_King Hades started raising her as his daughter, since he and Persephone never had children."_

"Wow, that's a tough story," Chris commented.

"Ever since then, she has been doing anything to get to me. One... being killing Terra," she said that with tears in her eyes. "Oh Terra, he was such a young soul. Such a loyal subject. Even on the verge of death." The Earth Guardian felt pain come to his heart. "After she killed him, many stood up against Eris, but many died in battle. Including one of my eldest daughters at that time and her love."

"Rose and Pyce..." Koki whispered, her eyes stinging with tears.

"She was defeated by Flora, petrified and hid in the depths of the Mystical Garden," Hermia said. "They believed that it would be a good place to keep her from receiving any negative energy." Mother Nature sighed. "But we were wrong. She had used her dark magic to absorb negativity from mortals and manipulate their thoughts and emotions. I believe at least one of you know how it feels." Chris looked down in shame. He knew what she was talking about.

"Indeed I do," he confessed. "It felt like I wasn't in control of myself. Like my dark thoughts and feelings were listening to someone else. Cyrano even said that it would absorb my powers and transfer them to her."

"She actually attempted to drain you of your powers? You're lucky that your heart won out. Since your naturally born powers are part of you, even when the seal was intact, if they were to succeed, you would've died."

"Woa. Then that night was a close call," Martin said.

"Manipulate people's emotions and thoughts? At any time?" Aviva asked. "How did she do that if she was petrified?"

"Remember when your enemy Zach Varmitech stole the Earth Gem?" Hermia asked.

"How could we forget? That's when we became Nature Guardians," Chris said.

"And when we met our little sister," Martin said.

"Who spiritually IS our little sister," Koki added. Mina giggled at that.

"When he weakened the planet's barriers, he brought chaos to the world. And chaos is what gives Eris strength along with hatred, anger, sadness, greed, and depression."

"That jerkus maximus!" Aviva grunted.

"Wow... his madness goes beyond mistreating animals," Martin observed.

"I won't blame him."

"What?!" everyone said.

"Especially for being... HIM in the past."

"Him?"

"Eris once had an apprentice that became her "son" and she enchanted him to become half immortal." Chris put the pieces together, recalling the description of HIM from his friends.

"Wait a second! Zach... was Chaos?! The crazy Demi-god that Ventus, Aqua and Terra banished to the Underworld?!"

"That means... we were destined to be enemies," Martin gasped.

"And destiny continues to play its part," Hermia said. "The Fates even told of Eris escaping. And that five brave Guardians would rise up against her and defeat her once and for all."

Suddenly, they heard a scream from behind them.

"HELP!" Mina was getting dragged by the dark clouds.

"MINA!" everyone shrieked. The Guardians ran after her. Hermia attempted to as well, but the glow from the Earth Gem stopped her. She couldn't leave it unprotected.

"I can't follow you! I must protect the Earth Gem. Good luck, Guardians," she said. They nodded in understanding and ran after Mina.

* * *

The Wild Kratts followed the clouds with their sister outside. The sky was covered in storm clouds and lightning flashed. The wind blew harsh as an evil laugh echoed in the air. Everyone looked up to where it was coming from. Standing on a cloud of darkness was a woman with long blonde hair, pale skin, eyes like Hermia's but sinister, and wearing a black dress. Donita and Dabio, plus the Lupus appeared from behind the statues of the garden.

"Eris..." they breathed.

"Why, hello Wild Kratts," she greeted them sarcastically. "Nice to finally meet you all. Or maybe it should be more like, 'We meet again, Terra, Aqua, Pyce, Rose... and Flora Meredith'."

"So you're the one behind those dark clouds!" Martin said. "We should have known better."

"What have you done to my little sister?!" Aviva shouted.

Eris snapped her fingers, and Mina appeared in an energy bubble.

"What do you want from her?" Chris asked.

"This little twerp stood in my way a long time ago. I was planning to make her one of my slaves, but her sister blocked my magic with those hair clips," Eris complained.

"But, if I just take them away..." She reached into the bubble, about to grab one of the clips, but Mina slapped her away. Eris growled as she retracted her hand. "You little brat! I'll make sure you are severely punished!"

"You will not do anything to her!" Martin shouted, summoning his sword. The others followed by bringing out their weapons.

"Oh, a fight is it? Very well. A deal is a deal. They are yours. But leave the other three to me." The goddess of discord pointed at Aviva. "Especially HER. I have a score to settle with her." The Air Guardian narrowed her eyes.

The Lupus Phantasma growled, ready to attack.

"Uh-oh!" Chris gulped.

"Now you're doomed!" Donita, who was observing everything, chuckled.

"QUIET!" Eris said.

"Okay..." Donita gulped. Dabio just observed, not saying a word.

A battle ensued. The Lupus came at the bros, but they combined their powers to create a wall of ice and quartz. Donita sent out her pose beams. Koki and Jimmy managed not to get caught and even broke a few. Aviva made the first move, charging in Eris' direction with her tessens at her sides and using them to make a mighty leap up to her. Eris prepared herself and the war fans clashed with a scythe made of of darkness.

Martin knocked down Paris, and threw him in Maximilian's direction, knocking them both out.

"I hate being mean to creatures, but these guys are nothing more than darkness," the Kratt in blue commented.

"I agree," Chris said. "And after what they tried to do to us, they deserve it." They looked at where Aviva and Eris were going at each other, blow after blow. "Now let's go help Aviva and Mina."

"To the Family Rescue!" Martin charged forward. Chris was about to follow, but a sudden pain came to his head. In his mind, he saw Martin getting struck by an arrow of darkness. At the end of the vision, he gasped.

"Martin, no!" he called out.

"What? What happened, Chris?" Martin asked, turning around.

"Hey, where did she go?" Koki looked around and saw Eris was no longer there.

"Hey, Guardians!" Eris called. "Guess what? While you've been fighting, my babies have kidnapped your families! Even those who hated or were afraid of you!" She cackled evilly.

"You what?!" Aviva shouted. Everybody glared at her.

Eris cackled evilly, flying away. "Get back here, you coward!" Martin set off after her, using his ice powers.

"Martin, wait!" Chris called, running after the two battlers.

Eris's eyes glowed yellow as she commanded her clouds in Martin's direction. With his sword, he attacked his opponents easily.

Eris took the opportunity to take advantage of that. She prepared to throw an arrow of darkness in Chris's direction.

Martin, defeating the last cloud, saw the arrow being thrown. "Chris! Look out!" He rushed to push his brother out of the way, but ended up hit by the arrow.

Chris and the others gasped in horror.

"NO!" Mina shrieked, with tears of shock.

Eris laughed evilly.

"So many years, and you haven't changed a bit, Aqua," she mocked, while Martin was surrounded by dark energy. "Goodbye, little Wild Rat."

"No!" Chris cried. "NOOOO!" He dashed forward.

The dark energy vanished before he could reach it, leaving only Martin's medallion and his Creature Adventure things. Chris picked them up, shocked about what happened.

Eris escaped, laughing evilly.

Chris embraced his brother's Creature Power Suit. A wide range of the battleground was completely crystallized as he sat there on his knees crying.

* * *

*BG music : Au Revoir Simone - Another Likely Story*

The temple was now protected under a barrier made by the Earth Gem. Many of the local magical people including friends of the team were gathered inside. Hermia placed a blue flower in front of the Earth Gem and then laid Martin's medallion on it. Everyone's heads hung low. Chris was the only one not present. So many people weeped for the loss of their friend. But none were more broken from this tragedy than Laura and Chris. Laura had keeled to the floor sobbing once she saw the medallion being laid.

Chris was in another part of the temple, not wanting to be anywhere near the funeral. He had his back against the wall with him still holding the blue CPS and his knees to his chest. His head was buried in the suit as he continued to weep. The whole room at that point had been completely covered in an assortment of crystals.

* * *

"Huh?" Martin woke up in a very dark place. "Hello?" He looked around, and stood up. "Chris? Aviva? Koki? JZ? Anyone?" He looked around. That place looked like some kind of jail. His cell looked like it could hold a family of six people. "Either she's generous to give me a lot of room, or she wants to either make me claustrophobic or go insane from loneliness."

"I see you're awake, Aqua," that vile voice said. Martin turned to the outside and saw Eris standing there. He glared at her.

"Where am I, Eris?" the blonde male asked seriously. "And why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" The evil goddess rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Believe me, I wanted to kill you, but the Lupus wanted you and Terra unharmed. It was part of the deal. Besides, when I thought about it, my friends will still work by my side, but in your bodies with your powers. And speaking of powers, don't even think about using them. Those cuffs prevent any sort of magic that can be used in combat from usage."

Martin looked down at his wrists. Like she said, there were gold cuffs on them and they beared garnet red stones. His angry gaze went back to her.

"As for where you are, this is my dominion. A special area of it to be exact. Where everyone I ever caught is placed. And you're lucky, Aqua. You have been placed in the cell where THEY will keep you company. Consider it my once-in-a-lifetime generosity." With a snap of her fingers, the cell door opened and a dark cloud threw four people inside before the door slammed close. Martin ran up to Eris.

"My name is Martin! And you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I already have. Just need to breach the temple barrier so my clouds can absorb your brother's negativity." His blue eyes widened at that. She laughed evilly as she left.

Martin felt he needed to warn his brother, but how?

Wait... Eris may have blocked his powers, but not the Guardian Link. It was worth to try.

* * *

Chris continued to weep silently.

"It can't be... it can't..." He embraced the CPS again. Three dark clouds were slowly approaching him, ready to absorb his negativity.

But before they could reach him, something made Chris stop crying.

_"Chris... stay positive..."_

"Martin?" Chris looked around.

_"Stay positive... I'm okay..."_

"You... what?"

_"I'm okay, bro... stay positive... keep your hope... and your spirits up."_

Chris felt somehow that was true. This made him smile, and the crystals around him disappeared. He noticed the clouds coming for him just in time.

"Stand back!" Chris said, summoning his bow and throwing three arrows of light in their direction, expelling them.

All the crew and the people reunited heard the noise and ran to the room.

"Christopher! What happened?!" Hermia asked in concern.

"Dark clouds had breached the barrier," he informed her. Everyone gasped. "And they nearly got me, but I saw them coming."

"They can get in here?!" Jimmy asked, terrified.

"Unfortunately so, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you this."

"What?" everybody asked.

"Martin's alive!"

"WHAT?!" they all asked.

"Bu-but we saw him being hit by Eris... he can't be..." Aviva said.

"I felt it... I heard his voice telling me he was okay, and to stay positive."

"His voice?" Hermia thought. "Of course! The Guardian Link!"

"Guardian Link?" Aviva asked.

"Remember when you held the scepter at the Magical Mystery Gala? You probably noticed that a mark was left on your hands," Hermia explained. "It would almost work like a blood brother ritual. Your bond became stronger. With the Guardian Link, not only Mina can find you all, even if you're without your medallions, but you can find each other as well. It's usually much stronger when two are actually related."

"You mean there's a chance my boyfriend..." Laura was saying.

"Maybe. Eris may have just made it look that he was gone... but she tricked us." Hermia clenched her fists. "By "killing" Martin, she brought despair into our hearts, making us vulnerable to her magic. She would've absorbed our negative emotions and make herself stronger than she already is."

"So she used him as bait to drown us in depression," Koki said. "So she could gain more strength." Hermia nodded.

"So if Martin's alive, where did she take him?" Gavin asked.

"She must've took him to her domain. Down in the Underworld where she was raised."

* * *

Martin smiled, feeling that he reached his brother just in time.

"Martin?" a female voice called. It was a voice he'd recognize anywhere. He turned around and saw the four people thrown in with him. Three were in the shadow of he fell, but the fourth came up to him.

"Mom?" Martin asked. Linda Kratt started tearing up.

"Martin. My little boy." She came up to her son and embraced him.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"We're fine," Linda said. "But that horrible woman also kidnapped your father, the twins and your friends' families."

"Dad's here?"

"He looks very sad. Like he was regretting something."

"Martin!" two voices said. Coming up them were two girls just slightly younger than Martin.

"Susan! Christine!" The four embraced.

"It has been too long, big brother!" Susan said.

"We missed you!" Christine added.

"And I missed you guys too!" the eldest said.

"Dad! Join us!"

"Wait, Dad?" They looked at the one still in the shadow. He had his back arched to them and his head hung low.

"No... he'll never forgive me... neither will he..." he said in a low voice that could barely be heard.

"Dad?" Martin asked.

"My biggest regret... I was a fool to listen to the darkness... and reject my two loved ones..." Mr. Kratt thought. "He'll never forgive me... never..."

Hesitantly, the Water Guardian approached him. He got down on one knee and put a hand in his old man's shoulder.

"Dad?" His father looked at him with surprise. Tears were starting to come out.

"Martin? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Dad," Martin said, trying to stay calm and not yell in anger. "Why? Why did you say that..."

"That horrible thing?" Mr. Kratt's eyes filled with tears. "I let my fear and anger control me. But it was really stupid of me tearing our family apart. As Christine and Susan grew up, I couldn't stop thinking about how were you doing. Of course, I didn't remember anything related to the powers you both had, but after that lady got us, I remembered everything."

Martin stared in surprise at his confession.

"It was her. She said something about a curse... that would bring fear and hatred into the thoughts of certain people related to these 'guardians' as she said. Many fell victim to it... including me." The rest of the Kratt family began to tear up.

"I know you won't ever forgive me, Martin... but I'm sorry."

"Dad..." His father was used to put him and Chris into despair. To weaken them and hate themselves. And his dad still felt like it was his own fault.

Mr. Kratt didn't see what was coming next: a hug from his son.

"Just let bygones be bygones," Martin said. "I forgive you, dad."

Mr. Kratt didn't hesitate in embracing his son. He felt himself way less heavy-hearted.

* * *

Mina was in a solitary cell. She was still crying over Martin's "death". Unlike most of the cells, hers was a little furnished with a bed, nightstand and table. However, her ankles were chained to a side of the wall, making her unable to leave the room.

Suddenly, the flower on her dress started glowing, calling her attention.

"Huh?"

Then, she saw Dabio, who was in front on her cell. He was sleeping, so he wasn't practically noticing anything.

Carefully, she tiptoed over to him to not wake him up. As she hoped, he had the key to her cell in his pocket. A special skeleton key to be exact. Very gently, she grasped the key and was relieved when he didn't even flinch. The nymph first used the key to unlock her binds then silently unlocked the door.

The flower on her dress glowed brighter. She was surprised that Dabio still didn't wake up, but was relieved because so. The hybrid quietly made her way to the main cell bay to get some distance between them. Mina touched her flower and sensed that a Guardian was nearby. Knowing who it was, she smiled and cried tears of joy.

"Martin's alive..."

Then, she looked back at Dabio.

"Too bad you're caring for the wrong people. I think you have a way better future waiting," she said, before running away. But little did she knew that she was being followed.

* * *

Chris and the crew was reunited around Martin's medallion.

"We know my brother's still alive... but where in the Underworld is he?" he asked himself.

"The only way to know for sure is to activate the Guardian Link," Hermia said. "It's like a homing signal so you can find each other."

"So we can find Martin even in the Underworld."

"Yes. But as I said before, the link is stronger between relatives. So Chris, you have the best chance of finding your brother."

"So lead the group, Chris. We're going to the Underworld," Aviva said.

* * *

Martin looked around from his cell. He saw Koki's brother and parents and Jimmy's grandparents, mother and uncle.

Joey and Grandma Z seemed as full of regret just like his father.

"Um, excuse me? Joey Bambrick? Jimmena Z?" he called. The two requested people came up to the bars.

"Martin Kratt?" Joey asked.

"She got you too?" Jimmena Z asked.

"Yes. I think she used me to play with my friends' feelings. Especially my brother's."

"She used all of us to get to them. Like she tried to make me do to Jimmy. I was scared of him when I saw he had powers. I was happy that that baking sheet knocked out his memory of that day."

"Same can be said for Koki when she burned me. She scared me and then I saw that she can't use her powers so I came back."

"Who does she think she is?" Martin growled. "This is beyond inhuman!"

"She's not even human to begin with," Joey deadpanned. "From what I heard, she is a goddess."

"Still horrible!"

"Agreed."

"I only hope the others find me," Martin thought.

* * *

Eris was thinking about which place she would mess up now, sitting on her throne, with Donita by her side, when she saw her dark clouds approaching, with Mina.

"Let me go!"

"I warned you. Dabio is an incompetent fool," Donita commented, understanding what was going on.

"Hmph," Eris grunted. "So, you escaped. Impressive for a little brat."

"Mark my words: the Nature Guardians will defeat you," Mina said, willing to not give up hope.

The goddess of discord just chuckled. "Oh my little niece, just because the Fates say that, doesn't mean it will happen. And by now, my clouds would have already-" Suddenly, more dark clouds came in frantically. "What?! The Earth Guardian brought back their hope?! But they believe that the Water Guardian's dead!" The clouds moved in gesture like movements. Eris growled in response. "Aqua! He just had to ruin everything!"

"His name is Martin!" Mina yelled.

"So that means YOU! You will be the key that destroys the Guardians once and for all!" In one swift movement, she swiped the hair clips out of her hair. Then she blasted dark energy at the nymph.

"NOOOO!" the little girl screamed. The darkness swallowed her.

_'Chris! Martin! Aviva! Koki! Jimmy! Mom! HELP ME!'_ she could only shriek her cry for help in her mind before her world went black.

Eris observed as Mina fainted. Her white hair stripes slowly started turning black.

"If the Wild Kratts want a fight, I'll give them the challenge of their lives!" She sent Mina away in another energy bubble.

"Where are you sending her?"

"It's part of my little game, Donita... only a part of my game..."

* * *

The Wild Kratts returned to the place where Martin disappeared, led by Chris.

Suddenly, a dark cloud appeared with a letter.

"It's from Eris! I'm sure of it." Chris picked up the letter. "Guardians, I have an offer you can't refuse. Your little sister tried escaping, but nothing can stop me! Now she's slowly getting corrupted by my dark magic, and completely useless without her sister's hairclips."

"MINA!" Aviva gasped.

"Anyway, to my proposition: You have until the next sunset to find your Water member and free your sister. If you fail, she'll be my slave. If I fail, which I think is impossible, you do whatever you Guardians do." Chris hung firmly to the letter, getting enraged.

"That monster!" Koki clenched her fists. "How dare she?!"

"Eris, you will regret ever leaving your prison when I'm through with you!" Chris growled, crumpling the paper in his fist. "Come on, Guardians! We have two siblings to rescue!" The remaining five members headed in the direction of the River Styx, the brunette discarding the letter. Unknowing to them, the paper then burst into flames and became ashes on the ground.

* * *

As the team is taken across the River Styx, Chris led the way through his link with Martin. Knowing that the world depended on it, the boat master let him take charge.

"Charon, you knew Eris, didn't you?" Aviva asked.

"When she was still a young girl," Charon answered. "She said she didn't know where to go, so I took her to Hades."

"He and Persephone took her in out of pity and mercy and because Persephone was forbidden by her mother Demeter to give birth to a child of Hades. Hades had told her about how he was once jealous of his brothers for being closer to the surface while he got stuck with the underworld. This inspired her to learn dark magic and take a turn for the worse."

Suddenly, the boat stopped. "It's here," Chris said, feeling the link. "The darkest part of it."

Koki paid Charon, and Aviva thanked him for the info.

"Now to find my siblings."

* * *

Martin paced in the cell, fiddling with the cuffs. His family - minus Chris and Mina - were watching nearby as he kept trying to get them off. He growled in frustration. "It's no use. They won't come off," he huffed. Linda walked up to him and inspected the cuffs.

"Martin, these cuffs are the lock-on kind which only another user of magic can break open," she told him after much examination.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I used to be into mythology and things considered magic when you and Chris were kids and could use your powers. You may not be able to remove them, but someone else can."

"But we don't have powers like Martin," Christine pointed out. Susan nodded in agreement.

"I know. And that's a problem here. If only Chris were here." A glow came from Martin's hand. Everyone looked at it.

"It's... it's Chris! And the others! They're here!"

"How do you..."

"The Guardian Link! He heard me!" Martin smiled. Then, he decided to keep calling him through the link.

* * *

"It's getting darker down here!" Koki complained.

"And there's barely anything bouncing back at me!" Bite-Size added. Jimmy activated his medallion and made a fireball in his hands.

"Thanks sugarcube."

"It's nothing," he replied.

"Well, at least we can see better," Aviva said. Suddenly, the mark on Chris's hand began to softly glow.

_"Chris...! Can you hear me?"_

"Martin?" The brunette looked around, but didn't see his brother.

_"You're closer now! Keep going,"_ Chris heard Martin's voice.

"Don't worry, bro. We're coming!"

* * *

Mina groaned as she stirred. She felt so weak like all of her energy from moments ago were just sapped out of her. Managing to open her eyes, the nymph saw her cell again. Only this time, the chain to the walls were shorter.

But wait a second... this wasn't her previous cell. She was trapped in a black cage in her temple! Eris sent her back just where she first met the Wild Kratts.

"What are you planning now Eris?" she groaned. Pain surged through her body. She recoiled at the feeling. Then she noticed her sprawled out hair. More of it had turned black. Her eyes widened in fear. "Oh no... please hurry, bros."

* * *

Chris followed his brother's voice until they all reached the jail, hidden behind some dark trees.

"Wow..." Chris observed. "This makes Alcatraz Island looks like an Old West jail."

"Chris! You there, bro?" Martin's voice echoed through the prison.

"Martin! Where are you?"

"Probably second floor!" Following the voice, the crew made their way up. Martin waved his arm out to make him more visible. The rest of the Kratt family slowly came over to him. Chris spotted the arm with a blue sleeve. The brunette felt himself tear up.

"Martin! I see you!" The Earth Guardian ran up to the cell and met face to face with his brother.

"Stand back!" Koki warned, throwing a fireball at the door, opening it. Chris rushed in embracing his brother.

"Oh, Martin, I'm so happy to see you! I thought the worse had happened."

"And I'm glad you found us!"

"Us?" Aviva asked.

"Christopher?" the brothers' mom said. Chris looked at her.

"Mom?"

Chris quickly embraced her and his big sisters. Then, he looked behind them to see his father. The Earth Guardian just stared at him with a serious expression.

"Don't be upset." Martin put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "He was as much of a victim as us."

Chris looked as his brother, confused.

"Long story. But now we need to free the others." Martin pointed out.

"Jimmy!" Grandma Z called.

"Koki!" Joey said.

"Grandma?"

"Joey?"

* * *

After everyone was free and Chris freed his brother from the cuffs, Martin took knowledge of Eris' challenge.

"That monstruous beast! I'll annihilate her!" Martin expressed his fury, making ice spikes appear all around him. Of course, it spooked the normal people.

"Calm down, bro. It's essential to remain calm in these cases," Chris said. "Had to learn that the hard way."

"Chris, are you still upset about that?"

"How can I not? Thrice now, I nearly lost you! All three because of me!" His guilt was getting to him, causing the floor beneath them to crystallize.

"Guys, not now! According to my clock, we have only 6 hours before the sun sets," Aviva said.

"But where on the planet would she hide her?" Koki asked.

"Eris is wanting to "finish her work". Where everything started?" Chris thought.

"Mina's temple!" Aviva said. "Where she was defeated by Flora!"

"You mean when she was defeated by YOU."

"Well, kinda..."

"Nevermind that now! We need to hurry up!" Koki said.

"Okay. Let's go save Mina and our planet from Eris' wrath," Chris said.

"*gasp* That's the name of the episode!" Martin squealed. "Let's go!"

When the team and their families departed from the Underworld, they came to see the surface in a shocking sight.

The sky was gray, and filled of dark clouds.

Entering Mother Nature's temple, they saw Hermia trapped in an energy bubble.

"Hermia!" Chris gasped, bursting the bubble.

"I tried, my Guardians... but she's getting more and more stronger..." Hermia managed to get up, and put a flower in the fountain, showing them millions of screens with terrible sights.

All around their beloved planet, Eris caused havoc, sadness and horror. Children cried for help, being chased by giant monsters. Creatures' homes were being destroyed without pity.

"Oh my... it's a nightmare!" Linda gasped.

The Kratt Brothers balled their fists in complete fury. Everyone could literally feel the air getting colder. Mr. Kratt looked at his sons.

"Boys...?" he muttered in worry.

"First she kidnaps Mina and our families, and now THIS?!" Chris yelled. Crystal spikes and thorny briers shot up all over.

"She'll never get away with this!" Martin followed. An icy wind came out of nowhere along with razor, freezing snowflakes that created a massive blizzard inside the temple. Everybody braced for cover. Icy spikes busted through the floor.

"She's DEAD!" they both hollered, their eyes glowing blue and green furiously.

"MARTIN! CHRISTOPHER! STOP!" their parents screamed over the storm.

Chris and Martin heard their parents' voices, and gasped, looking back. Their parents were surrounded by ice, crystals and thorns. And the blizzard finally stopped.

Martin stepped back, scared of his actions, with Chris following him. Their eyes turned back to normal.

"We... we didn't..." Chris's eyes started filling up with tears.

"I know you both didn't mean to." Hermia put a comforting hand on their shoulders. "Terra and Aqua had the same problems. But no one ever hated either of them for that."

Chris and Martin breathed slowly, calming down. Immediately, their ice, briers and crystals started vanishing. Aviva sighed in relief.

Koki looked on a screen and saw Mina.

"Guys! She IS in her temple! And her hairclips are gone... Eris must have took them away."

Then, she gasped, as she saw another stripe of Mina's hair turn black.

"Let's go to the Indonesian forest! We don't have much time!"

* * *

Eris stared down at her suffering niece. "Just a little more...and you'll be mine," she told her. Mina managed to glare at the evil goddess.

"Th-they'll come... and stop you..." the nymph said.

"We'll see about that. They're no match for me. If Terra's still like he was very long ago, they shouldn't be too hard to kill again."

"You wanna bet, wicked witch?" Eris heard Chris's voice. She looked up to see all the crew being carried by Aviva's wind.

"I told... you..." Mina said, smirking.

"Impressive. You found her way earlier than I expected," Eris said.

"She's our sister! We can find her anywhere!" Aviva told her. The goddess of discord simply laughed.

"That may be, but I still have more power than ever before! Even when you defeated me, Flora!"

"First of all, it's now Aviva! And second, I'm not alone this time! And because of that, I'm stronger than before too!" She summoned a certain scepter using her medallion. Eris gasped.

"Th-that's the...!"

"Yes... the same scepter used to defeat you," Aviva said. "But it no longer belongs to me. It belongs to HER!" She pointed to Mina.

Eris cackled evilly.

"And you think this useless twerp can do something now?! Her protection is gone. And she'll soon be fully under my power. Perhaps I'll make her my personal foot rest..."

"Don't you dare!" Chris growled.

He created a crystal arrow and aimed it at the cage with his bow. With one shot, the lock broke. Aviva attacked Eris with her tessens and the goddess blocked with her scythe. While she distracted her, Martin broke Mina's binds with his sword and picked her up.

"I knew you would come..." the hybrid said weakly.

Another stripe on her hair turned black.

"We need to get her hairclips. They're the only protection she has," Martin said.

Aviva heard that, and saw Mina's hairclips on Eris' dress. In a swift movement, she used her tessend to slash that exact piece of the goddess of discord's dress.

"Hey! Give those back!" Eris snapped. The Air Guardian smirked with the two hair clips in her hand.

"Sorry, but these belong to someone!" she informed.

Mina closed her eyes slowly, feeling pain. The last few stripes of her hair were slowly turning black.

"I guess you're going to be too late..." Eris said, mocking Aviva.

Aviva gave the brothers the hair clips, but nothing happened as they put them in Mina's hair.

"Nothing is happening."

"Oh, no! Are we..."

"NO! We're not!" Aviva ran to aid her little sister, leaving Koki and Jimmy to fight the goddess alone. She placed the kid on her lap, and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Mina... please, you can't give up now... we're here... we love you... I always loved you, nevertheless in this or in my previous life..."

Martin and Chris held their little sister's hand firmly.

"She's right, Mina. You're our little sister. We can't lose you..."

Eris was temporarily knocked out by Koki and Jimmy, and they ran to help Mina.

"Come on, lil' sister... don't give up on us..."

"No... don't leave us... we love you..."

"Agh! Enough with all this sentimentalism!" Eris complained. "You're still the same as you were before. Always worrying first for someone else besides yourselves."

"That's what gives us strength!" Aviva said, holding Mina. "Mina knew this... even way better than us. She never stopped believing in us, even when things seemed to get worse. This was her biggest strength: her Hope!"

"Gee, you really are like Flora!" Eris giggled. "Now stand back... or suffer!" She threw a big cloud of dark magic.

The Guardians refused to leave Mina behind, and stood in place, embracing each other.

Eris cackled evily, believing she won, until...

"WHAT?!" she gasped.

*BG music: David Glen Eisley - Sweet Victory*

The team was enveloped in a white light sphere and then was lifted into the air.

From her temple, Mother Nature and the others saw the light.

The Earth Gem behind Eris glowed brightly and shot a beam of rainbow light at the sphere's direction.

Inside the sphere, everyone looked confused, but then saw their medallions glowing. The rainbow light hit Mina, which expelled some of the injected darkness in her. A majority of her hair turned back to white, leaving only one streak black. She then opened her eyes slowly... to reveal steel blue orbs.

"Mina?" Aviva asked. Mina looked up at her sister.

"A-Aviva?" she asked. Everyone smiled in relief.

"Mina!" She pulled the nymph into an embrace, followed by the rest of the team.

"That's impossible!" Eris cried. "I saw her! She was mine!"

"It wasn't impossible, Eris!" Mina shouted in determination as she floated. "Because we have what you don't! Family! And the only power you'll never be able to control!" She took hold of the scepter and held it high above her. The medallions enveloped their wielders in their respective lights. One by one, each Guardian called out their element.

"Bravery!" When the light faded, Martin was in his blue Guardian robe.

"Mercy!" Chris appeared in his green robe.

"Kindness!" Out came Aviva in her purple robe.

"Generosity!" In their respective colored robes were Koki and Jimmy.

"And Hope!" Mina called. The last stripes of her hair turned back to white.

"Together, they gives us the strenght to restore the damage you caused. For united, we have the power of nature!" Everyone closed their eyes and were surrounded by another white light. A rainbow light came from them and crashed upon the goddess of discord.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mina's eyes opened with a white glow and everything went white…

* * *

Mr and Mrs. Kratt, along with Tania, Laura, the kids, Joey and Grandma, Grandpa, Gina and Harry Z followed Hermia to the place where they saw that powerful light.

The Guardians slowly woke up really dizzy from that attack.

Mina was fainted on the floor. Her hair was once again fully white. Martin and Chris caressed her face, making her wake up and embrace them. Then, she looked at her hair, seeing that Eris' magic was no longer upon her.

Then, she looked back to see Eris petrified, and Donita running away, once Dabio rushed to meet her.

"She won't cause any more trouble," Martin said. "Neither will Donita."

"Not as long as she doesn't receive negativity," Hermia said, approaching them all. "We need to put her somewhere far away from any sign of it."

Koki, Jimmy, Martin and Chris whispered to each other for a moment.

"Before we do that... Mother Nature..." Chris said, once they finished whispering. "We want to ask something." Hermia turned to them. "We would like to have our natural powers linked to our medallions, so we could use them only when we're wearing them."

"I understand your worry, Chris. And you all carry the same worry," Hermia said. "Your fear of hurting the ones you love by accident is understandable."

"Can you do it?" Chris said.

"Sure, darling." Hermia caressed the Kratt in green's hair.

Mother Nature turned to the Earth Gem. Touching it lightly, it shot four beams of different colored lights and landed on the respective Guardians' hearts. Their medallions glowed and they felt a sudden restraint on them before it eased.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Laura rushed to embrace Martin, knocking them both on the floor.

"We were so worried." Tania looked at Chris.

Chris then looked at Mr and Mrs. Kratt. They were talking... like they haven't in years.

"You know? I think things are gonna be just fine," The Earth Guardian concluded.

* * *

Some weeks later, the crew was reunited at the Tortuga again. The world was back to normal... for now.

"Hey, Chris. Guess what? Dad and our sisters are living with mom again," Martin told excitedly.

"Really? And no more curse?"

"Yep! Mother Nature said that when we defeated Eris, it also permanently removed the curse! He, Joey and Jimmena are back to normal!"

"And no one can be more happy about that than me," Mr. Kratt said, coming over to them with the rest of the family. The brothers smiled.

"Dad!"

"So this is the Tortuga. A very impressive structure," Mr. Kratt said.

"Gracias, señor," Aviva greeted. "I'm glad you like it."

Martin and Chris observed as the Tortuga crew received their families.

"You know what, Koki?" Joey said, after she introduced Bite-Size properly. "Ah guess ah can give bats a chance."

"That's the spirit, bro," Koki said.

"Your girlfriend is beautiful, James," Gina Z told her son. "I admit I had my doubts when you became part of the Wild Kratts, but now I'm sure that you're doing the right thing with your life."

"That's my boy!" Harry Z gave his nephew a pat on the shoulder.

Chris and Martin observed all the excitement inside the Tortuga.

"Hey, where's Mina?" Martin asked.

* * *

Mina observed the sun set from the Tortuga's shell. Then, she looked at her white hair.

"Hmm, it looks a little... out of place," she said to herself.

"There you are," Martin said as he and the Kratt family took the lift.

"Awe, so this is our new little sister," Susan cooed.

"She's so cute," Christine commented. Mina smiled with a blush.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet the whole family. Well, excluding Clarissa."

"Clarissa?" The twins asked.

"Maybe someday you'll meet her, girls," Chris told the twins.

"What are you doing here, little sister?" Martin asked.

"I was just thinking... thinking about what happened," Mina confessed.

"Like what? Anything specific?"

"Wondering where Mom sent Eris."

"Don't think about it," Chris assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Hermia found the perfect place to banish her statue." Martin nodded in agreement. Mina smiled.

"Yeah. You're right." Linda then came up to her sons and new daughter. The hybrid smiled at her. "Hello. So you're my second mom. It's nice to meet you."

"Same goes for you, Mina," she replied. "And mother or not, you're welcome in the family." Mina hugged her.

Suddenly, the bros felt something stir. They looked out to the setting sun. Something out there was awakening or something, but what?

"Chris?"

"Yeah, Martin?"

"I get the feeling something's coming."

"Me too."

"Guys, hurry!" they all heard Aviva's call. "We're gonna celebrate our victory!"

"We're coming!" they said, and rushed back inside with their almost complete family.

* * *

In a dense forest, there stood a crumbling temple. At the door of the temple laid a black sphere. Suddenly, it cracked and slowly cracked more. Eventually, it shattered, releasing some kind of black smoke.

"At last that old hag is gone or banished," the darkness commented. The smoke solidified into a person's silhouette. The figure stretched his arms into the air. "And I can move again." He felt a certain presence coming from afar. This made him evilly chuckle. "And what good timing as well. Now, I can finally have my revenge." The silhouette opened his eyes, showing black sclera with sea green irises and white pupils.


End file.
